Memories
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Aria is just starting to recover from her nasty breakup with Ezra with help from her three best friends at The Hampton's. However, nothing's ever that easy, and at a club a familiar person saves her, Caleb hears Hanna's voicemail and comes back to her, Emily and Paige are in their own world, and Spencer is making new friends. Memories haunt them forever. Ezria, Paily, Spoby, Haleb!
1. Chapter 1

_**Memories, Aria and Ezra Fanfiction**_

Aria's Point of View

It all started on a cool day in April. Honestly, it was like nothing mattered in my life because everything was a mess. I needed to get away. I dressed in a lace white tank and light pink maxi skirt. My wavy brown hair tumbled down my back and I only wore a little natural make-up. I used to dress up so much for him, but I realized that inner beauty is what matters most. My escape was The Hampton's. I sat on the pier, my legs swinging back and forth over the water when I began to think.

*Flashback*

"Stop!" I giggled, as I splashed Ezra with water.

"Never!" He grinned, and gently picked me up and started running.

"Hey! Put me down!" I shrieked, and after struggling in his long slender but strong arms I gave up.

"Say it nicely," he whispered, inches away from my neck.

"Better?" I replied, and leaned in for a kiss.

*Flashback over*

Warm tears streamed down my face as I imagined Ezra's chocolate eyes that I got lost in so easily. His tight embrace that was my home, my safeplace. That happily ever after was shattered, broken into a million pieces.

I decided that the best way to get over him was to find someone else. It was time to go clubbing!

I pulled out my phone and called Spencer.

"Hey Aria! I haven't heard from you in forever! What's up?"

"Just hanging at the Hampton's. By myself. All alone."

"Poor you! Can I come?"

"Like you have to ask! Meet me at my beach house in an hour! I'll call Hanna, you call Emily!"

"Awesome! See you then!"

I smiled as I hung up and called Hanna.

"Aria! You're still on the face of the earth!"

"Very funny, anyways Spence and I are forcing you to come to my beach house, no exceptions."

"But... I have stuff to do!"

"It's not as important as us, pack your bikini's and come!"

"Fine, I'll be there soon!" Hanna replied.

LATER THAT DAY

Emily's Point of View

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and I had been at this club for all of 5 minutes, and Aria and Hanna were already drunk. It was hilarious to see, but also annoying.

"I couldn't care less about A! He's just a big old letter in my tomato soup!" Aria declared, and then started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah! And Caleb is a girl so I wouldn't ever date her, Caleb has stringy woman hair! Like spaghetti!" She hiccupped, pronouncing it like psghetti.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Paige.

"Hey you! I didn't expect to see you here!" She greeted.

"I know! We haven't spent some time together for a while, wanna dance?" I asked, mesmerised by her sparkling eyes.

"I'd love to," she replied and I grabbed her hand and headed towards the dance floor. Then, I remembered Spencer and turned around.

"Don't worry about me! Have fun!" she assured me, and I joined Paige.

Spencer's Point of View

Soon, I was chatting with some girls who played field hockey, but also keeping an eye on the other girls. Emily and Paige were in their own land, Hanna was dancing with every other guy, and Aria... was... nowhere to be seen. I looked up and saw a familiar girl on the spotlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Memories, Aria and Ezra Fanfiction_**

Spencer's Point of View

I saw the girl I knew all too well dancing in the spotlight and my heart started beating faster.

In a friend way, but still. This was so like her, that I wanted to go up to her and slap her.

We all thought she was being chased, short on money, and living in terror, but no, she was dancing in a club.

The girl was Alison.

Soon enough, Aria, Hanna, and Emily stood next to me and looked up at her in awe.

We were going to settle this once for all.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Spencer, it's not what you think! By now, you know that A has also been after me, but not anymore. A has been killed. I'm fine! I just found out from Shana yesterday, and I'm contemplating what to do. If I come back, people will be suspicious, everything will be so weird. I'll have to explain everything to the world. Which, don't worry I will definitely tell you guys, my family, and the police. A was working alone so we don't have to worry about anything, I'll explain everything once we're safe. Can we go to Ezra's cabin?"Ali explained.

Aria glared at Ali, and then thought _we may as well, if A is dead and he was A then he's dead, and then if he's not dead, I'll know he's not A, it'll be good revenge_

"Sure!"

We hopped into my car and started driving.

"Start talking," Emily prompted, still furious with Ali and her games.

"Fine. I'll break it down. Aria it kills me to see you like this, hating the love of your life because of something I forced him to do. His family was very wealthy and I wanted money for a purse, so I told him that I'd pretend to be his girlfriend so his mom would be okay with him moving away to Rosewood, if he gave me money for the purse, and he reluctantly agreed. Then, I found him a great tool to make Garret jealous with. I had a big crush on Garret. So, I continued the deal with him and that was that. Then, when I disappeared to go get help for Jason since he was always hung over, Jackie, Ezra's old girlfriend kidnapped me and attacked me because she thought I was dating Ezra. She was A. She read up on all of us, and convinced Mona of helping her, so Mona wasn't exactly innocent. Ezra found out and I asked him to write a story about everything that happened to me so I could return. If he pretended to be A then I could be fine and return. He wanted to go to jail and help me because he felt like I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him. He also told me he loved you, loves you, and will always love you. He isn't really fond of me, I can tell, he did all of this for me because of you."

"Wow," Hanna said, and I agreed. This was a lot to take in.

* * *

Aria's Point of View

When we finally arrived at Ezra's cabin, I took a deep breath. Why did I agree to come here? I'm not completely sure I believe Ali, I really want to, and I think what she said is true, but with her history, I can't be sure. I don't even know who she or Ezra is anymore. The only way to find out is to go into his cabin.

We stepped out of the car, and I gave Ali a big hug. The girls piled on and we stayed there for a few minutes.

After we broke apart, I confidently walked in, and everyone screamed SURPRISE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

So, I would absolutely love for review and I'm totally open to constructive criticism, and ideas for what you want to happen! I'm not sure if I should continue, so please review and tell me what you think!

I'll update after 6 reviews!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot!

I really hope you like this fic!

:)


End file.
